


Movie Night Under The Stars

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Television, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April and her friends have movie/Tv night under the Texas Summer sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JensensCovergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensensCovergirl/gifts).



> **I OWN NOTHING**
> 
> Written for my best friend/older sister. This was her dream. I just put it into words.

It was the perfect night for TV under the stars. Just me, my bestie and our two best guy friends. God Bless Texas and it's weather right now.

"Okay, tighten your end up just a bit," I told April as we worked to tighten the sheet we were using as a screen.

"Where are the guys when you need them?" She asked as she tightened her end of the sheet.

"Probably at the bar. Oh Well. That means Ian and Paul and NO interruptions," I told her as I clamped my end and walked down the ladder.

"Too true. I just wish Jensen was here," she sighed. She clamped her end of the top of the sheet then walked down her own ladder. I didn't respond as I clamped the bottom of the sheet. Those two just needed to admit they loved each other and get it over with.

"Okay. I'm going in for the computer, get the drinks and stuff," I told her as I started towards my house.

"Alright," she said as she followed me in.

I smiled, like always, when I walked in to my completely designed by me kitchen, then headed up the back stairs to my room. I snagged my laptop, leaving my phone on charge, it was my night off, and headed back downstairs. April had already pulled a table in front of the screen, so I sat the laptop down and picked up the drink she made me. Her margarita's were legend. I cued up what I needed then sat down with the wireless mouse.

"And now, without further interruptions, I give you two of the sexiest men on Earth," I said and made April giggle and snort and spit out some of her drink.

"Dammit Kay!" she smacked my arm.

"I speak the truth!" I said as I cued up episode one as we got comfortable among the blankets and pillows April laid out. Hell, where was Jared when you needed him? The six foot four Texan made a great body pillow. I sat my drink down and watched the screen.

"He has such a great ass," April giggled. I kicked her.

"Watch it Blondie," I glared at her.

"Oh, come on! Ian doesn't show up until later."

"Mine," I said but started giggling.

"Okay, shhhhhh," she said. I looked up at the screen and rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Not like it's actually him," I reminded her.

"I know. Still shhhhh," she said.

We managed to get through three episodes and one pitcher of killer Margarita's before we had to pause.

"Bathroom and more Margarita's!" April declared.

"And food. The guys were supposed to be bringing it. Just call for Chinese or something," I said as we walked inside.

"You could always call Jared!" she yelled up the stairs at me.

"He probably has his hand up someones skirt!" I yelled back down, then walked into the bathroom. After I used the bathroom I went to my room and snagged sweaters for the both of us. Then walked back downstairs.

"You'll have to call. I don't have the number for your usual place," she said as we walked back outside.

"That requires me to go back inside. Order pizza," I tossed her a sweater.

"Okay. In a bit though," she said as we got comfortable again.

"Whatever," I hit play and picked up my glass. Usually by the second pitcher of Margarita's I'm wanting to fall asleep, but tonight, I just felt good.

"Seriously we should call them," April said as if she read the directions my thoughts had went too. I just glared at her and shook my head. If they missed TV under the stars it was their own fault. She rolled her eyes.

"Call who?" I heard a deep voice from above me and jumped. I tilted my head back and shook my head.

"No one. You're late," I told Jared.

"Yeah, well Jensen had to do something," he said as he bent down and snagged my glass. I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a drink.

"I love you," we heard an echo next to us, then April's giddy laughter.

"Holy shit!" I looked over and saw April and Jensen lip locked like their lives depended on it. "About time!" I yelled. They broke apart long enough to grin at me and Jensen to shrug his shoulders sheepishly.

I shook my head and looked over to my right when I felt Jared's hand on my waist. I was used to him touching me, but in a completely platonic way. This touch felt completely different. I looked up from my side and felt a pair of velvet soft lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock, then he pulled me in closer, so I closed my eyes and went with it.

"No. That's about time," I heard Jensen say. I flipped him off, still in the middle of kissing Jared and heard April's giggle. We finally broke apart.

"Um," was the only thing I could say. Jared smiled and pulled me in closer.

"We brought dinner in case you two are hungry," Jensen said.   
"Okay. Thanks." I sat there staring into space.

"We'll go put it together. Come on Jay," Jensen said and Jared got up. With my mind completely blank, I hit next episode automatically and laid back against the pillows.

"Wow," April said and I could hear the dreamy sound of stunned in her voice.

"Yeah. HOLY SHIT!" I grabbed a pillow and screamed and laughed into it. Remembering April, I looked over and saw her actions mirrored mine. "Congrats," I giggled to her.

"Thank you! Oh my God!" she squealed. I just nodded my head.

"Ladies, you can squeal all you want later. Food," Jensen said as he sat down and passed April her plate. Jared sat next to me and handed me my plate.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You're welcome," he said and kissed my cheek.

"Do we have to watch this crap?" Jensen asked.

"Yes, because I want to and it is my house," I told him as we ate.

"Fine whatever," he complained.

After dinner and, heaven help my head in the morning, more Margarita's, we all settled on a movie and laid out under the stars, wrapped in our new found happiness.

 


End file.
